Inubouzaki Itsuki
is one of the main characters of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. She is the younger sister of Inubouzaki Fu and a member of the Hero Club. Appearance Itsuki has chin-length, blonde hair (with bangs) and green eyes, giving her a similar look to her sister. The front of her hair is gather up into two pigtails with a resemblance to a hime-cut , tied at the ends with thread, and she wears a flower hairpin. Her school uniform, which consists of a short creamy white dress with a brownish rim line, is worn with a brown/grey cardigan which has a red bow and white collar. She also wears long white socks and dark brown shoes. In her Hero form, Itsuki wears a knee-length white dress with ruffles at the hem and light green panels decorating the skirt, with an over-dress that is a green-to-white ombre color. The overdress begins about two inches below her arms and is ornamented with six spear-shaped stripes rising from the hemline. The hem dips into four long petal-like shapes - two in front and two in the back - and rises into an M shape in both front and back, revealing the under-dress. She also wears a jacket of sorts, constructed of long sleeves that puff at the shoulder, a wide, cross-striped collar, and a large light green bow with long tails. The sleeves have yellow piping that matches the stripes on her over-dress. The bow also features matching spear-shaped stripes. Her collar dips low in the back, where it connects to her dress, and reveals a small spot of her under-dress, where her Mankai gauge is located, just below the knape of her neck. Her shoes are white knee-high boots wrapped in breen ribbons, matching her over-dress. She also has light green bands at her wrists - one of which becomes her weapon, a ring with 4 white flowers on it that shoot razor wires. The flower clip she wears in her hair becomes green and she gains a white head-band that wraps around the back of her head, connecting lace wraps around her ear-tails. Her Mankai gauge is S shaped and resembles the flower Canterbury Bells. Background Fu's younger sister. Their parents were Taisha workers who were killed evacuating civilians in a Vertex attack two years ago, and therefore Itsuki is also Fu's legal ward. Itsuki lacks Fu's homemaking skills, but she is a talented fortuneteller whose tarot fortunes are said to be quite reliable. She is also a very talented singer, and aspires to become an idol singer. Fairies * Kodama (木霊) ** A light-green plant spirit with large, bold eyes but no mouth. Kodama has a passive, playful personality. * Ungaikyou (雲外鏡) ** A blue mirror spirit with green, vine-like hair. Like Kodama, it appears to lack a mouth. Plot Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Personality Itsuki, unlike her older sister, is very shy and timid. However, she is very kindhearted and enjoys helping people. She also becomes less shy around people she knows, and can even be snarky at times whenever her big sister says something that's not understandable. Even so, she looks up to Fu and respects her dearly. She's very aware of her smallness of both personality and body, and the Memories of the Forest game reveals that she is self-conscious of her petite frame. Itsuki expresses a secret desire to be equal to her sister rather than relying on her all the time, and takes up singing in order to do so. However, losing her voice doesn't dishearten her and only serves to make her try even harder for Fu's sake. Even though Fu hid the Hero Club's true purpose from her, Itsuki followed her without protest and despite losing her voice only expresses gratitude toward her sister and the rest of the Hero Club for everything they've done for her. Abilities Itsuki's first fairy, Kodama, grants her a tambourine-like ring lined with white flowers from which she can fire magical vines. These vines can ensnare and slice through enemies, allowing for a combination of offense and defense. Itsuki's second fairy, Ungaikyou, allows her to conjure multiple shields of green light that can block enemies. However, it wasn't powerful enough to block the laser from Togo's Mankai. In her Mankai form, her flower ring attaches to her back and becomes much larger, allowing her to conjure hundreds of vines. Itsuki also used her Mankai to form several nets in order to catch Togo and Yuna when they were falling from space. Using her Mankai in Episode 5 caused Itsuki to lose the ability to speak. Relationships Inubouzaki Fu Itsuki's older sister and legal guardian. Itsuki loves her big sister and feels the safest when she's behind her back. However, she doesn't want to rely on her too much and wants to stand beside her, not behind her. She also says that she will follow her big sister wherever she goes no matter what. Yuki Yuna One of Itsuki's seniors. Itsuki and Yuna have a good relationship, and Itsuki admits that she looks up to her. Togo Mimori One of Itsuki's seniors. Although Itsuki gets along well with her, she's sometimes a bit weirded out by some of Togo's strange behavior. Like Fu, Itsuki isn't afraid to stand against Togo when she tries to destroy the Shinju. However, afterwards she holds nothing against her and still considers her a friend. Miyoshi Karin One of Itsuki's seniors. Unlike the rest of the Hero Club, Karin doesn't seem to feel annoyed with Itsuki, and later on admits that she'd like to have Itsuki as a little sister. Itsuki and Karin share many comedic scenes in Memories of the Forest, often centering on their dreadful cooking skills and their shared flat complexes. Trivia *Itsuki's name (樹) can mean tree, which may be referenced in the song Inori no Uta. *Her flower appears to be Polygonatum biflorum, or Solomon's seal. Gallery Hero Itsuki.png|Henshin form Chara itsuki face2.png|Face details & fairies 1415306145504.jpg|Mankai form Itsuki mankai form2.jpg|Mankai form Memory_of_the_Forest_-_Itsuki.png|Game render Itsuki mankai gauge.jpg|Itsuki's Mankai Gauge Itsuki gauge full.jpg|Itsuki's Mankai Gauge (fully filled) Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.43.08 PM.png|Itsuki in the 4koma comics. Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.10.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.35.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.35.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.34.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.33.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.33.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.31.44 PM.png Concept art Itsuki-concept.jpg Itsuki-concept2.jpg Itsuki-concept3.jpg Itsuki-concept4.png Navigation Category:Hero Club Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Sanshu Middle School Category:Hero Category:Inubouzaki Itsuki